1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shipping platform for transport on container ships and the like, and more specifically to an open shipping platform for transporting large vehicles and the like type of cargo and which is adjustable with respect to adjacent containers so as to enable containers to be disposed on top thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open shipping platforms, which have been used to transport vehicles or the like, have had to be left to last and placed on top of the uppermost containers of the containers stacked into the holds and decks of container ships.